


Trouble in Paradise

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The well-deserved and long overdue vacation in paradise turns into a fight for survival when Neal has an accidental close encounter with a venomous snake. With no immediate access to medical help, it's up to Peter and El to find a way to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the caps did not happen yesterday, but two manips did and this is one of them :D As you can see, even horror flicks can supply inspiring images :P

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/9w6e7prn1yifvj1/trouble.png?dl=0)  



End file.
